


Dance for you

by HellenZass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenZass/pseuds/HellenZass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years of college, three years of Grad school and an unreasonable amount of time on her brother's couch Ashlyn's career is finally kicking off with the unexpected call from an old college teammate and a quick trip to Washington, she's ready to start the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for you

What if I just don’t go?" Ashlyn tries to reason, but the nerves laced in her words are apparent as she desperately digs through a box labeled ~clothes~

"Hey, you’re the idiot that agreed to this even though you knew there was no way you would finish unpacking in time" Tobin replies as she continues to fiddle with her phone.

The doorbell rings in the middle of Ashlyn’s 5th outfit change and she freezes pants half way down her waist, the two girls make eye contact but Ashlyn falls to the floor just as Tobin slips out of the room with a laugh and throws her phone over her shoulder “COMING”

Tobin all but sprints to the door only stopping to check herself in the mirror before prying it open  
"Well you must be- woah- I mean hello- I’m- pretty- I mean I’m Tobin"

The brunette at the door smiles at her before sticking her hand out “You’re Ashlyn’s roommate? the soccer player?”

"I play soccer" Tobin manages to say as Ashlyn steps into the hallway.

"Tobin will you let her in" Tobin turns to glare at her as she steps out of the way.

"You sure do clean up good Harris, you ready to go?" She smiles back at her as she grabs her wallet off the front table, she pats Tobin’s head "Be safe Toby I’ll be back late"

"Stop staring" she adds as closes the door behind her.

~

“Ashlyn’s roommate is cute and she didn’t tell us” Alex uses as a greeting when they spot Kelley brooding in a corner booth. Kelley quickly rises to her feet when she notices her friends’ arrival only to engulf her old friend in a bone crushing hug with an overdramatic “you bitch.”

“I haven’t seen you guys in like over six months and all you care about is Tobin.”

“God, is that her name? hot.” She turns to Alex “Blonde or brunette”

With a roll of her eyes Ashlyn takes the seat next to Alex as the other fills their other friend in on her roommates ‘butterscotch’ eyes.

In all honesty Ashlyn was just glad to be around them again and she really was so thankful that she had gotten that call from Tobin not even two months ago,

“Dude you still looking for a job right?”

Tobin Heath and all her aloofness had saved her from spending another year living with her brother, god love him, but she could only handle so much. Tobin hadn’t even told her all the details just that the team she had resigned with was looking for an athletic trainer, someone who had experience with soccer injuries and that she had immediately thought of her. No sooner than she had hung up she’d packed her old jeep up and was making the drive to D.C.

Upon her arrival to Washington she has been so swept up with interviews and being offered the job on the spot that she hadn’t even realized that taking a job 15 hours away from Florida meant uprooting her whole life, panic Tobin had nonchalantly quelled,

“I have a two bedroom apartment, no biggie.”

With those words she’d made her final trip back to Florida to collect her belongings and tie up any loose ends, she’d be starting, her first real job, no the first day of her career, just a couple days after the start of preseason.

With all the rush to get back to Washington she’d almost forgotten that Alex and Kelley where still interning in the capitol, and had made the call to Alex, who passed on the message to Kelley, while she was crossing the North Carolina - Virginia border, and Alex had insisted they meet up that very same night.

~

"You want a beer or something" Tobin asks as she uncrosses her bare legs to get up from her spot on the couch.

"or something" Kelley mumbles into Alex’s ear as she flushes red "A beer would be awesome" Alex recovers

~

Ashlyn had failed to mention to her or to any of them for that matter that her roommate was almost as charming as she was cute. When you say you’re moving into town with a buddy from college you are supposed to mention just how attractive that friend is, and her relationship status. Ashlyn had only mentioned what a good friend she was for hooking her up with a job and a place to stay on such short notice. Kelley and Alex had given her so much shit about it that she had no choice but to invite them over for drinks that same weekend.

Just as Tobin had excused herself for the night, Alex shot Ashlyn a dirty look.

"How on earth could you forget" she emphasizes with hand gestures "to mention that"

Ashlyn just shrugs in reply not really interested in the fact that her best friends find Tobin attractive.

"She is in season so she doesn’t drink, leave the kid alone"

"Ashlyn Harris you know very well what we are talking about" Kelley replies back in such an authoritative voice that they all burst out in laughter.


End file.
